Tarot cards family
The Tarot cards Family (Also known as the Great Family of Tarot) is a family consisting of the McNamaras, O’Hares, Kimmings and later the Tachimi family. Their motto is “Dhá chárta is fiche” (Means Twenty-Two Cards). Both the Kimmings and the Tachimi family was noted to be wealthy, Maria said about the Docks “You’d ever have to be a politician, a rich family or a charismatic leader to live there”. The collective term is named for the family using tarot cards to mark family members The family died out when Maria was murdered at age 8 as it’s the chosen heir or heiress’s children are assigned tarot cards and other grandchildren are not. A distinctive trait with several members is them having black or black-brown hair and pale skin, people compared this trait to them looking like a family of vampires despite them living in Florida post-1845. The first patriarch, Michael McNamara, who represented Death was known for his short height of 5’4 compared to future male members being 5‘6-5’8. The family use the traditional form of the tarot deck as opposed to Raider-Waite deck, This is the reason why Sachiko and Mia’s markings are 8 and 11 and not the other way around. Tradition The family had the tarot card numbers in Roman numerals marked on their arms as they reached the ages between 15 and 18 as a sign of protection and peace, In the 19th century, The number had to be scarred and then marked on with permanent ink, on the 20th century, they used ink with anasthetics. Minus Mia because the intended heiress Saoirse died from malaria, The firstborn is typically heir of the family and it can be male or female, their children can only be permitted to undergo the tarot ritual and it goes on. Joseph and Saoise admitted it was “painful“ afterwards, Michael when he did it with Aofie by allowing her to mark him made him feel “like crying” afterwards. The practice is seen as a choice as Marie and Sally didn’t go under the tradition, but still had the titles “The Fool’s Wife” and “The Hermit’s Wife”. The family aswell as followers tend to use the chosen tarot card name as a title for the person such as Maria Tachimi being called “The World”. The family was mostly Irish until John Kimmings Jr, married Marie Hitchens, an English woman, resulting in the half-Irish half-English Mikey and Samantha Kimmings, Mikey later married Sally, a woman with similar Irish-English ancestry, The family also later contained Japanese relatives when the Tachimi family were sworn in the 1930’s and later when Martin married Satsuki Tachimi, a Japanese woman, making the Tarot clan Japanese, English and Irish. The family‘s Tarot line in both Japanese and American lines is now extinct as of 2020 when Lesley Kimmings, sister of Martin Kimmings died from a cancer battle, Ichiro’s death ended the Japanese line in 2014, children born to non-chosen heirs such as Liam’s children and Yuu’s children are excluded as they cannot continue with the Tarot naming, but can help in rituals such as Saoirse O’Hare, named for her great-aunt Saoirse. History The family’s founder, Michael McNamara was a Irish pagan began using tarot cards and their numbers to mark on their arms to symbolise protection of the Gods. He started tradition by making the eldest child, in this case, his daughter Saoirse the heiress, due to her death at the age of 27, this role was given to Mia, his six-year old daughter due to the deaths of both of her siblings. Her mother, Aofie opened up a sewing shop shortly after the Civil War and the death of her husband and the family made alot of money, Soon after Mia married Fionn, he helped with the business and bared her three children, two sons and a daughter, Ailin, Liam and Caohmie, the two sons joined in their father’s footsteps as Irish republicans and Caohmie had a son, John when the boys were in their teen years and a daughter named Alexis in 1905, Alexis was very sickly and was not expected to live, she lived to 23. Mia died in 1912 after a cancer battle, she passed down the locket with her father’s picture to Caohmie aswell as the tarot cards. Ailin and Liam died in 1920 and 1922 respectively, Ailin was 32 at the time of his death and Liam was 34. Alexis would die due to her poor health and terminal illness, Mikey, who was two remembers her gaunt and pale face as she lay dying. Mikey was born in 1925 to John and Marie Kimmings, unlike any other members ot the family, Marie was an Englishwoman, John said that his uncle Ailin and Liam were greatly disappointed with his choice in wives and refused to go to the wedding, but sent their blessings. In 1933, The Kimmings met the Japanese Tachimi family, consisting of Kenta Tachimi, a Lance Corporal in the Imperial Japanese Army, his wife Aiko, and two children Ichiro and Sachiko Tachimi, the family then joined the Tarot clan in 1934 and given their own tarot titles, Kenta was sworn in as Temperance, Aiko was sworn as a Tower, and Ichiro as the Hierophant, The family also made a pact if Kenta and Aiko dies, both children would be sent to live with them as their own children, they moved back to Japan in 1937, due to this, Ichiro was considered Mikey’s adoptive brother. In 1941, America declared war on Japan, Mikey was captured and sent to Changi POW camp, he was later transferred to Omori, near Tokyo. In August 1945, Kenta was deployed to Hiroshima with his daughter and wife, Ichiro was still in Omori at the time of the Hiroshima bombing, Kenta died a week later from injuries while Sachiko and Aiko were killed instantly, due to this, Ichiro was left homeless and starving until he was picked up by G.I in Japan, when they found his American passport in his bag. Ichiro was later jailed due to his role in the abuse that went on in the POW camps he was working at, he was later released and sent to America to live with the Kimmings. During that time, Ichiro was forbidden to go back to Japan until the occupation of Japan was over in 1954, due to the damage both Ichiro and Mikey recieved, both never fought in the Korean War. Ichiro married Matsuko in 1951 and when the occupation of Japan was over, both moved back to Japan, they had a daughter named Satsuki in 1962 and a son named Yuu in 1965. The Tachimi family moved to the United States in 1976 when Satsuki was 14 and Yuu was 9, Satsuki met Martin at Nathan Bedford Forrest High School (now called Westside High School). The two were barely in their first year of college when Satsuki fell pregnant with Martin’s child due to unprotected sex. Maria Tachimi was born to Satsuki Tachimi and Martin Kimmings in November 11th 1981 a month into their marriage. Due to the differences between them and The Docks, known for fundamentalist views and the family’s religion being a cross between the Kimmings‘ Irish paganism with the influences of tarot and the Tachimi’s Shinto fat, which did not sit well with the neighbouring Armstrong family, a Christian African-American family with Derek, leader of the Concerned Citizens of the Docks not approving of the family. Table Bold indicates tarot holders | —: Sibling -: Marriage I: Children Deidrie McNamara (????-1825) - Séan McNamara (????-1825) I''' '''Michael McNamara (1815-1863) (Tarot: Death) - Aofie McNamara (1816-1884) (Tarot: Lovers) | Joseph McNamara (1834-1861) (Tarot: The Emperor) - Saoirse McNamara (Tarot: The Empress) ''' '''I Mia O’Hare (1855-1912) (Tarot: Strength) - Fionn O’Hare (1855-1956) (Tarot: The Star) | Ailin O’Hare (1887-1920) (Tarot: The Moon) — Liam O’Hare (1888-1922) (Tarot: The Sun) ''' '''I Caohmie O’Hare (1878-1948) (Tarot: The Hanged Man) - John Kimmings Sr (1879-1930) (Tarot: The Devil) | Alexis Kimmings (1905-1928) (Tarot: The Chariot) | John Kimmings Jr (1900-1943) (Tarot: The Fool) - '''Marie Kimmings (neé: Hitchens) (1902-1946) (Decided not to) '''I Samantha Kimmings (1931-1999) (Tarot: The Magician) | Mikey Kimmings (1925-2014) (Tarot: The Hermit) - Sally Kimmings (neé Duffy) (1926-2013) (Decided not to) | Lesley Kimmings (1964-2020) (Tarot: The Fool (2nd one in the family)) I''' '''Martin Kimmings (1962-1989) (Tarot: Judgement) - Satsuki Tachimi (Tarot: The High Priestess) | Maria Tachimi (1981-1989) (Tarot: The World) Tachimi table Kenta Tachimi (1900-1945) (Tarot: Temperance) - Aiko Tachimi (1903-1945) (Tarot: The Tower) | Sachiko Tachimi (1930-1945) (Tarot: Justice) I''' ''' Ichiro Tachimi (1925-2014) (Tarot: The Hierophant) - Matsuko Tachimi (1926-2013) (Tarot: Wheel of Fortune) | '''Satsuki Tachimi (1962-1989) (Tarot: High Priestess) — '''Yuu Tachimi (1965-2014) Category:Families